Um garoto não tão qualquer
by Elay Ariel
Summary: Loki e Thor são amigos há quase dois anos. Loki filho adotivo de Frigga possuí um relacionamento com Natasha Romanoff, o que ele não sabe é que seu amigo possuí sentimentos maiores do que de apenas amigos. fanfic Yaoi Thorki, terá lemon.


Andava pelos corredores da escola abraçando Natasha, meu braço direito estava sobre seus ombros, ela falava alegremente sobre um assunto que infelizmente eu não estava conseguindo prestar atenção e entendê-lo. Nath é incrível, independente, forte, inteligente, não consigo olhar para ela sem ver admiração, mas atualmente é só isso que consigo sentir ao vê-la, eu ainda gosto muito dela, mas parece que nosso relacionamento de quase um ano e três meses se desgastou bastante com o tempo.

—Loki? Oi? Está me ouvindo? —perguntou assim que notou minha falta de atenção no que falava.

—Ah, desculpe, Nath, acabei me perdendo em meus pensamentos, estou um pouco preocupado com a prova de química, preferia prática do que escrita.

—Da última vez que tivemos prova pratica, você quase explodiu o laboratório!

Não pude segurar o sorriso que vinha aos meus lábios, não era um sorriso fofo, era mais para um sorriso maléfico de quem deu bastante prejuízo para escola, mas foi só eu fazer uma cara de pânico e dizer várias falsas desculpas que rapidamente a escola resolveu que não iria me fazer pagar pelo prejuízo. Ao notar meu sorriso Nath começou a rir me abraçando pela cintura.

—Nada de novo vindo de você. O que sua mãe disse quando descobriu sobre aquilo? Ou ela também achou que foi acidente?

—Minha mãe quase me matou! Depois de conviver doze anos com a peste ela sabe muito bem quando eu apronto uma, Frigga normalmente é calma, mas naquele dia eu podia jurar que seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Até hoje me pergunto como ela escondeu tão bem meu celular e notebook! Eu te juro, eu procurei naquela casa inteira!

Enquanto eu falava Natasha não conseguia para de rir, obviamente por imaginar a tão doce e meiga Frigga se tornar um demônio de oito braços com uma voz computadorizada vindo para cima de mim. Depois de se acalmar e limpar uma pequena lágrima no canto de seu olho direito sua atenção foi voltada ao meu rosto.

—Eu já disse que eu amo a Frigga? Porque eu amo!

—Eu também amo. — Dei um sorriso sutil voltando a falar — Mas agora temos que ir se você não quiser ser morta pelo professor de matemática.

Os olhos dela começaram a se abrir cada vez mais junto com seus lábios mostrando uma expressão que eu diria ser uma mistura de pânico e incredulidade.

—Como assim aula de matemática?! Não era biologia? Aquele homem me odeia!

—Eles trocaram de horário semana passada porque agora a professora de biologia não vai poder ficar nesse horário na escola. — Ela estava sem palavras, parada no meio do corredor, estávamos terminando o intervalo. — E é melhor irmos, porque o sinal vai tocar... —peguei meu relógio-de-bolso dourado que sempre ficava no bolso interno do meu grande casaco verde musgo e não tirei meus olhos dele até que faltava um ponteiro para ele estar no 12— agora.

Falei junto com o sinal tocando, mal pude guardar meu relógio de volta quando senti Natasha com sua força — que creio ser bem maior que a minha — me puxar guiando-nos para a sala, sorte ser no primeiro andar da escola. Viramos um corredor e fomos em direção a terceira sala.

—Com licença. - Disse Nath ao abrir a porta.

—Laufeyson, Romanoff, atrasados. - 8 segundos, grande atraso, bufei um pouco alto demonstrando meu tédio e desinteresse. —Podem se sentar.

Permitiu enquanto fitava Nath com seu olhar, ele era o único professor que a odiava e não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder, ainda queria saber o porquê desse ódio. Sentamos separadamente, porque como ele a odeia nunca que iria deixá-la sentar com o namorado durante a aula.

Ela se sentou com Gamora, uma garota negra que usava tanta maquiagem e roupas da cor verde que eu poderia dizer que elaé verde, e eu com Thor.

Nós somos amigos, mas não posso dizer que não sinto um pouco de inveja de como ele parece estar sempre feliz. Se Thor fosse um animal eu não tenho duvidas que ele seria um cachorro, um Golden Retriever, grande, babão, dócil e fofo; eu acho que Thor literalmente conversa com a escola inteira —acho que não tão literalmente já que me refiro aos alunos e não a escola em si—, e isso mesmo sendo o Cocapitão do time, na verdade acho que essa é a primeira escola que estudo onde o pessoal do time de futebol não são uns trogloditas sem educação.

—Loooki! —Disse animado assim que me sentei ao seu lado.

—Oi. —Sorri, parece que eu consigo fazer isso com alguém que não seja Nath e Frigga.

Thor tem esse efeito nas pessoas, acho que ele poderia ter feito ate Hitler rir se usasse sua carinha de cachorro sem dono, acho que se usasse direito poderia até ter acabado com a Segunda Guerra Mundial.

É engraçado a maneira como Thor e eu nos conhecemos, quando ele descobriu que o garoto novato também possuía um nome da mitologia nórdica ele não quietou até que eu fosse seu amigo, mas como dizer não para aquela carinha de cachorro pidão? Nem eu, Loki, deus da trapaça consigo! O professor começou a falar tudo o que eu já sabia me fazendo odiar ainda mais ele, se tem uma coisa que odeio: aula teórica, por que não fazer na prática?! Pra que ficar uma aula inteira fazendo regrinhas, isso me irrita, meu sonho era transformar aquele professor em um sapo, porque além do nome eu não podia ter os poderes do Loki? Não ia poder transformá-lo em sapo, mas poderia aprontar umas muito boa.

Thor estava deitado com sua cabeça na carteira dormindo na cara dura no meio da aula do pior professor daquela escola, se fosse a Nath no lugar, o professor teria parado a aula na hora para dar um sermão nela, mas era o Thor, nada acontecia com ele.

Algumas das mechas loiras do seu longo cabelo — maior que o meu! — estava caindo sobre seu rosto, ele era tão fofo, não consegui segurar a vontade de tocar seu cabelo, nos éramos amigos há quase dois anos, então possuímos essa intimidade.

Apoiei meu rosto em minha mão esquerda, jogando meu peso para meu cotovelo que estava sobre a mesa, não conseguia tirar meus olhos daquele "cachorrinho", era uma visão muito melhor do que a daquele professor insuportável, passei minha mão livre pelo seu cabelo,macio! Como Thor conseguia? Eu hidratava meu cabelo constantemente para chegar nessa maciez que ele consegue apenas sem fazer absolutamente nada além de lavar. Olhei para o lado oposto onde eu estava capturando a carinha triste da Nath por não estarmos sentados juntos, dei um leve sorriso junto com um suspiro, Nath além de minha namorada era minha melhor amiga, então não poderia negar que adorava passar todo meu tempo com ela, a gente sempre tinha o que conversar, o assunto não morria, nunca acabava e era tão engraçado como éramos tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais.

Alguns longos minutos se passaram antes do sinal ressoar por toda a escola — talvez menos do que eu imagino porque cada minuto naquela aula parece dez vezes mais do que é. Levei minha mão que mexia nos cabelos da criatura a minha frente ate um de seus ombros apertando a ponta de meu dedo indicador nele.

— Acorda. Vamos dorminhoco, acorda. - Falei calmo e baixo para não acorda-lo no susto, mas o que recebi foi um:

—Ah, mãe... só mais cinco minutos...eu juro...

—Acorda, criatura ridícula! — Gritei, um pouco mais alto do que eu esperava me levantando da cadeira onde estava, por sorte os outros alunos já haviam saído da sala, permanecendo só eu, Nath e o dorminhoco babão que acordou extremamente assustado com meu grito.

—N-Não p-pre...cisava... disso. - Falou tentando conseguir respirar e se acalmar, seu rosto estava vermelho pelo susto, desvantagens de ser tão branco, qualquer coisa você ganha uma outra cor, se sentir vergonha você vira um tomate, se entra em uma briga vira uma beringela.

—Mas é claro que não, e não teria acontecido se você não me chamasse de mãe, quanta audácia! — Falei sendo extremamente dramático, não posso negar, adoro fazer um drama, Nath só observava a cena enquanto gargalhava, 'todo dia um Thor e Loki me matando de tanto rir' era o que ela repetia quase todos os dias, depois de se acalmar foi a vez dela de se pronunciar.

—Amor, essa foi nossa última aula juntos, vou aproveitar, almoçar com o Clint e os meninos para terminamos de resolver o trabalho de química. - Enquanto Natasha falava eu e Thor começamos uma pequena guerra de petelecos e beliscões que estava começando a aumentar para leves puxões de cabelo.

—Okay... A gente... AI PARA. SOLTA. SOLTA. — disse ao sentir Thor puxar meu cabelo exagerando um pouco na força, respirei aliviado quando ele soltou e voltei a falar — Se encontra na saída. Claro que se eu não for morto ou preso — fuzilei Thor com o olhar ao notar alguns fios do meu cabelo em sua mão.

—Boa sorte, Thor. Juro que vou chorar no seu enterro. — Nath disse antes de sair rindo da situação, pude notar o Thor engolir seco antes de eu lhe dar um tapa. Nós temos uma amizade umpoucoagressiva, além que eu sou tão forte quanto uma folha então não é como se ele ligasse muito.


End file.
